


Day 8: Baking Or Cooking

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Series: 12 Days Of JayTim [8]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: 12 Days of JayTim, Day 8: Baking or cooking, M/M, day 8: baking cooking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 09:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue





	Day 8: Baking Or Cooking

\---

Tim sighed in relief as the oven beeped. 

He hadn't baked in a long time, the last time he could remember baking was at the manor with Alfred. 

Those were good memories and now Tim wanted to make some of those good memories with Jason. 

It hade taken him all day to get to this point. He had made almost two dozen batches of cookies. 

He had been in and out of the apartment all day, going to the store to buy more ingredients. When he realised how many cookies he had made he had to think about what to do with them all. 

He figured out what he would do on a run to the store for some groceries he needed for dinner. There was a shelter a few streets away from the apartment and with the amount of cookies he'd made he could easily take most of what he had made there. He just needed to keep a batch or two behind for him and Jason. 

\---

A few hours later after running down the street with boxes full of cookies Tim found himself back at his and Jason's apartment. He was making hot chocolate, two mugs set to one side as he busied himself in the kitchen. 

He smiled as he heard the front door open, Jason's heavy footsteps heading towards the kitchen. Tim smiles to himself again, poring hot chocolate in to the two waiting mugs the turned around to greet his boyfriend. 

Jason smiled when he saw Tim standing in the kitchen with two mugs of hot chocolate in his hands. 

"Hey Jay." Tim said as he slept forward to hand Jason his mug. 

Jason smiled as he took the mug, the mug warming his hands as he cupped them around the mug itself. Taking a small step forward Jason ducked his head to give Tim a quick kiss in greeting. 

"Hey Babybird."

"Come on Jay." Tim said nudging the older towards the kitchen doorway, only stoping to pick up a plate piled high with cookies. 

\---


End file.
